1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio language selection in a digital broadcasting receiver, and more particularly, the present invention related to a method, and medium including computer readable code, for selecting an audio language, for a digital broadcasting receiver, while preventing the generation of errors during the selection of an audio language available to the digital broadcasting receiver.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, separate audio data types may be embedded with one video data in a data stream in a digital broadcast. Users of a digital broadcasting receiver may select one audio data type, corresponding to a desired audio language, out of a plurality of audio data types, i.e., out of a plurality of audio languages. Here, separate audio data types, representing separate available audio languages, respectively, may represent multiple national languages, for a multi-sound broadcasting.
When the separate audio languages are embedded in a data stream, a user can select one of the audio languages as a default, in a displayed menu. The digital broadcasting receiver then outputs the selected audio language, if the selected audio language is embedded in the data stream. However, if the selected audio language is not present in the data stream, the receiver will output an audio language first in order of the audio languages embedded in the data stream. The receiver will further display an audio language index so the user may then select one language in the index to determine the audio language audio data type, embedded in the data stream, to be accessed for output by the receiver.
Typically, the index of the available audio languages embedded in the data stream is displayed to a user to permit the user to select one of the audio languages for output by the receiver as the selected audio language. First, the user will initiate the display of an audio language selection menu, initialized with information of the available audio languages embedded in a current data stream, to display the index of available audio languages. The user then selects a desired audio language from the displayed available audio languages for use by the receiver when outputting audio.
However, if an order in the data stream of any of the available audio languages or the availability of any of audio languages is changed, e.g., by an end of transmission after the audio selection menu has been initialized, the audio language previously selected and actual audio language information in the data stream may not match, thereby causing an error. In this case, the user cannot select the desired audio language for output by the receiver.